dwma_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte *Calamity*
Her battle theme Abilities/Magic Calamity has the ability to summon a crow familiar, which has glowing green eyes and perches atop her shoulder. She has posession of lich magic, involving death and decay. Most notably she can create large, dark green and glowing skulls with can fly and explode, she can make multiple at a time, and they can very in size. she can also create skeletal minions, which also glow green, by summoning them from coffins which rise from the earth. Her primary moves include: Sepulchre Wall: '''A large wall of bone, black and dripping with green ooze rises from the earth to block attacks, it forms a large circle around the caster. '''Necropolis army: '''the ability to summon several weak but annoying skeletons, bearing light green color and basic sword weaponry. '''Sepulchre opening: '''a massive coffin which spawns from it a wave of pure death and decay, mostly passing through people as a wave of green that leaves them feeling incredibly drained, their life force weakened. '''Skeletal Summoning: '''Two large skulls appear, black with a glowing green interior, they remain under the users command and can charge at enemies with destructive force. '''Fires of Decay: '''Green fire which spawns from the witch's hands, forming a torrent with launches at opponents, burnng like regular fire. '''Sepulchre Chains: '''Chains made from bone with reach out, with clawed hands at the end to ensnare and tanlge foes, trying to stop their movement. Appearance/personality/soul Charlotte, or Calamity, appears as a younger woman, dressed usually in black, with a long flowing dress or a shorter skirt with grey stockings. In her witch state, she has horns that grow from the side of her head, as well as small demon wings that form from her collar bones. Her eyes are a light green, and her hair is a deep black. Her hands are usually gloved, for they appear pale, much like the rest of her skin. However, when using her magic, they become black and skeletal. She has a white bow on her waist. Her figure is lean, skinny, a small bust and a rather fragile looking frame. Her skin is nearly always cold. Despite her appearance, however, she seems happy and warm. She harbors no hatred for anyone it seems....outgoing and friendly, she is mostly afraid people will dislike her for her appearance, since she almost looks dead. She acts younger than she is, more like a kid than a young woman. Her soul is an omnious dark green, it looks like a giant skull, two sunken, glowing neon green eyes and a mouth lined with sharp teeth. It has horns like hers when she is not in soul protect mode. '''Backstory: originally she was born a witch, and when her magic began to manifest the very superstitious villages rioted, throwing her into the mausoleum with the rest of the dead, locking it, so she would die. Instead, she learned to very slowly, but by bit, take the lifeforce of people, resulting in her lich magic. She used that to keep herself alive until she finally managed to escape when someone opened the door to recover her body after what may have been several years. She had no perception of time however, and this,combined with her mental stress, rendered her emotions broken, one half her old, cheery self, the other the death loving angry witch. But she also began to lose her memories as a side effect to her magic, taking the life force of people had consequences. Due to this, she is unsure where she is from, or why she wants to kill people, but she gets urges to. She has finally found people that accept her, and she doesn't know why she would want to kill them, or why she tried.